


True Love Never Dies

by frankieboycastle



Category: MCU, Marvel, Netflix - Fandom, Punisher
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieboycastle/pseuds/frankieboycastle
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀They say true love never dies, but oh. Frank wished he could. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀





	True Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why AO3 fucked up my formatting so I’m sorry that it looks all weird 😪

⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀❦ — ❝ Amor Versus Numquam Moritur ❞ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀[ True Love Never Dies ] ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀There had been times in the desert when Frank was convinced that whatever he and Billy had was simply a side effect of the heat and touch deprivation. There were no real emotions attached. Of course the two had a mutual respect for one another, they would fight and kill for each other. But that was just the job, it was the same for everyone. At least, that’s what Frank tried to convince himself. When Billy got out of cerberus, Frank decided he had been right. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀But then Frank would be home. Falling asleep every night beside Maria. His arms wrapped around her smaller frame. Waking up to her soft kisses. It was everything a man could want. He could fight overseas for months at a time, and his wife loved him all the same. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀But it wasn’t the same. Her touches too tender, her kisses too soft. Frank was a man built on war. He was not created to be soft. Billy was the only one who seemed to understand that. Frank loved his wife, but he /really/ loved Billy Russo. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀They say true love never dies. Frank had tried to believe in that. But then his wife and children were gunned down, and all belief in love was near lost. Until, he and Billy Russo crossed paths again. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Promises to get Frank out, to help him. Yet in the end, why had it been Billy who wanted him dead? ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀[ Torture was easy. Just let your mind wonder. Focus on the pretty face in the background, not the beating. Try to focus on happier memories. Can you believe the happiest memories came from a hellhole of a desert? ] ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Every hit that Rawlins threw was all the more bitter knowing Billy was watching. But occasionally Frank could come to and hear Billy telling Rawlins to stop. If only Frank could believe Billy had really cared. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀They say true love never dies, but oh. Frank wished he could. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
